Razones
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One.shot. Muy pocos saben su verdadero nombre, aunque no es como si importara. De cualquier modo ella, la de antes, ya no existe. O eso piensa ella; quizás él tenga una opinión diferente.


El otro día me entró la curiosidad de cuáles serían los verdaderos nombres de 17 y 18 y cómo habrían terminado siendo androides. Este fic no resuelve esa duda, pero nació de ahí. No quise darle un nombre, creo que es mejor así.

Una historia de Número 18 y Krillin, para enriquecer el fandom.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Razones.**

Muy pocos saben su verdadero nombre; hace tanto tiempo de eso que a ella misma se le suele escapar entre los dedos. No es que haga falta; de cualquier manera, _ella_, esa persona que fue antes, ya no existe. A veces se pregunta si realmente existió.

Lo sabe su hermano, aunque duda que se acuerde todavía. Lo supieron sus padres, en un tiempo que quedó olvidado dentro de su memoria, las pocas amigas que logró hacer en la escuela y él. El enano. Lo sabe porque ella misma se lo dijo, en un acto de debilidad.

- Ella ya no existe.- Le dijo después, asegurándose que él jamás repetiría su nombre. Jamás. Lo mira fijamente, sin permitirse sentir feo o, estando en eso, sentir algo en absoluto. No siente, nada.

- Pero... "Número 18" no es precisamente un nombre...- Le dijo, sentado en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Sus dedos moviéndose en un reflejo convulsivo. - ¿Qué pasa si quiero decirte un apodo corto, de cariño?

Ella soltó un bufido, lo miró de arriba a abajo y se recostó sobre la cama para enterrar su cabeza en la almohada. Tonto. Aún así sintió las manos masculinas cerrarse en un abrazo protector sobre su abdomen.

Esa noche, echada aún así sobre las blancas sábanas, soñó. Soñó con ella, más joven, más viva. Recordó la sangre correr y desbordarse por sus venas, hasta llegar al piso para formar charcos que amenazaban con convertirse en mares. Su mirada perdida, reflejada en los ojos de miedo y dolor de su hermano, y gritos. De él, de ella. Esa noche despertó, muerta de frío y sudando de miedo.

- Estúpida.- Se dijo, poniéndose en pie para calmar sus nervios. El aún dormía, replegado a una esquina diminuta de la cama, apenas moviéndose con cada respiración.- Has vivido cosas mucho peores.

"Pero ella no". Una voz en su cabeza se lo recuerda. Número 18 enfrentó a Cell, número 18 peleó por sobrevivir, pero ella, la que era antes, no lo hizo. No pudo, no tuvo opción. No sabe porque, pero de repente se siente vulnerable, desnuda, temerosa y fría. "Ella no pudo".

Cierra los ojos y recuerda la sensación de los nervios conectándose a las terminales eléctricas que corren por su cuerpo. Recuerda la sensación extraña de los engranes y sensores al roce de su piel; recuerda el sentirse extraña consigo misma y descubrir que no era más que una desconocida. Porque ella, _la otra_, ya había muerto.

La furia la invade y siente que sus ojos se llenan de algo acuoso, que jamás llamará lágrimas otra vez. No otra vez. Su puño se cierra y se estampa contra la pared, tirando la pintura y dejando al descubierto los ladrillos que forman la habitación. "Estúpida", se reclama mentalmente, porque desde que está ahí, en esa casa, con él, no hace más que empezar a sentirse herida y vulnerable.

Se quita el mechón rebelde del rostro y se tira sobre la silla que está en el fondo del cuarto, casi desnuda. Aún con el tacto de él sobre el vientre, recorriendo sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así, tan viva?

Número 18 no lo sabe, no lo recuerda, no quiere hacerlo. No lo hace porque la última vez fue cuando sucedió todo y perdió algo más que un par de miembros. Mucho más, a decir verdad. Pasa saliva, pensando si su hermano sentirá lo mismo que ella; si acaso se encontrará tan perdido en esos instantes como lo hace ella. Porque, después de tanto tiempo puede permitirse sentir dolor, pero también ser feliz. Y se confunde, y no sabe que pensar. No sabe que sentir, no sabe quien ser. Ya no es Número 18, con el único fin de complacer a su "creador", ya no es una máquina para derramar sangre. Pero tampoco es _ella_.

- Está bien sentirse perdido de vez en cuando.- Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con él, frente a frente.- Yo solía sentirme así bastante seguido.- Él sonríe y estira la mano para posarla sobre la de ella, mirándola fijamente.

Número 18 no la quita, porque extrañamente el calor la hace sentir bien. Él lo toma como permiso y se aproxima un poco más, cuidando la distancia para evitar hacerla sentir incómoda. Se hinca y sigue así, mirándola.

- Pero no tienes que hacerlo más.- Le dice, pensando bien las palabras antes de hablar.- Porque yo estoy contigo. Y sé que no es mucho, y que eres más fuerte que yo y que quizás no me necesitas, Dios, podrías encontrarte algo mejor, pero yo... yo siempre estaré aquí. Contigo.

Ella no necesita nada más, porque así, de la nada, le han surgido ganas de hacer otra cosa. Se arroja de la silla y lo empuja, hasta que la espalda desnuda toca el piso en un golpe seco. Entonces las manos, esas manos, se vuelven a cerrar contra ella; encajándose en su espalda. Ella cierra los ojos instantes antes de besarlo, un tanto agresiva, un tanto temerosa. Y sus sensores pueden sentir la energía liberándose entre todo aquello, alimentándola de algo nuevo.

Cuando, un par de años después, salen a divertirse juntos, todo está claro para ella.

- Disculpa, estaba mirándote desde hace rato y me preguntaba si no te gustaría compartir una copa conmigo.- Un joven apuesto, alto y galante se acerca a ella, que está sola en el bar. Él se encuentra jugando billar con unos tipos que apenas acaba de conocer.

- Lo siento, ya tengo pareja.- Le dice, sonriendo porque hoy se siente más amable que otros días. El joven busca con la mirada y ella, comprendiendo, le señala a su prometido.

- ¿Él? ¿El enano?- Pregunta el joven, perplejo.- No entiendo, ¿qué le puede ver una belleza como tú a alguien cómo él? ¿Qué te ha dado?

Número 18 no contesta, tomando su copa y parándose para encontrarse con "el enano" en la mesa de billar. Y ganarle, ya que está de humor. Pero para sus adentros, lo sabe.

"¿Qué me ha dado? Nada. Sólo me ha regresado la vida".


End file.
